What If?
by Drowning Rooster
Summary: ‘Mary-Lynnette ignored the impulse [to knock Ash flat and fall down on top of him].’ But what if she hadn’t?
1. Chapter One: Impulses

**What if…?**

**Summary**: 'Mary-Lynnette ignored the impulse [to knock Ash flat and fall down on top of him].'  But what if she hadn't?

**Author's Note:** *rubs hands gleefully* he he he!  He he!  He he he he! Yay!  *looks at people looking at her rather oddly* what?  I thought of this idea during a music lesson, then ended up spending most of it going 'he he he' in my head.  Gd fun.

~  


Mary-Lynnette had a sudden impulse to knock Ash flat and fall down on top of him.  She'd never felt _that_ for any boy before.  


The impulse was growing stronger, and, try as she might, she could not suppress it.  Her mind was quickly trying to work out the most effective way to knock him down, without putting herself out of action for those few vital seconds needed to fall on top of him.  She swiftly came to a conclusion.  She would lure him out to the middle of the room, stand on his toes, then push him over.  From there it would be very easy to fall down on top of him.  Now, what to lure him with?

Her mind was babbling, and if having him around didn't have such strange effects on it, she would probably never have thought of doing it.  Probably.  But he _did_ have strange effects on her mind.  Like it or not, she was going to have to live with it.  
_Lure him with a sock!_ her mind called.  And, at that particular time with her mind in this state, it did seem like a terribly good idea.  She hastily began to peel her sock off her foot, and Claudine had begun to stare at her, trying to work out what on earth her stepdaughter was trying to do.

It was not as though Mary-Lynnette had not noticed to strange looks she was getting.  She _had_ noticed, but she just couldn't fathom why she was getting them.  By now she had finished removing her sock, and it hung in her hand very ostentatiously.  


But her mind had begun to arouse from its trance.  _Why are you holding a sock?_ it asked curiously.  _A_ sock _will never lure him.  What you want is a –_ But before it could finish, something caught Mary-Lynnette's eye.

Ash was moving towards the sock, as though drawn by it.  


~  


Ash had no idea why he was trying to reach the sock.  All he knew was that it was important.  It was strangely compelling in its own way.  Then, as if he had only just realised what he was doing, he stopped and stared at his feet, wondering why they had brought him here.  


~  


That was all the time Mary-Lynnette needed.  Two feet, one sheathed in a sock and one not, appeared in Ash's view, one on top of each foot.  And forcefully she pushed him, and he toppled onto the floor.  Somewhere behind herself she heard Claudine gasp.  Quickly, before she was stopped, she fell on top of him, knocking all the air out of his lungs.  She heard the air rush out of his mouth, and could feel the toned body beneath his shirt.  She lay there, in her happy, blissful world.  And that was when Claudine – _the spoilsport_, she thought angrily – pulled her off.

~

**Author's Note:** You likes?  Took me a while to get into the right frame of mind.  I had this idea a few weeks ago, and I've been 'what if'ing for days.  I've thought of plenty more 'what if's.  Please review and tell me whether you want me to continue from where I left off, or from a new 'what if'.  Please review!!!  ^_^


	2. Chapter Two: The Sock A Companion Tale ...

**What If…?**

**The Sock**

**A Companion Tale to _Impulses_**

**Author's Note:** This chap's not as good as the previous chap… :(.  When I have some time I'll go back and rewrite it.  

I have my exams now – I'm doing my SATS.  I really shouldn't be typing up a fanfic…  oh well – exams are so boring.  I don't like exams!!!  ;(

**Reviewer Thanks:**

**StarFire:** He he he!  Cards is so much fun…  looks around Slam, anyone?

**Goddess of Silent Tears:** Thanks!  This chap isn't so good, though.

**CopperCurls1: **YAY!!!

**castra:** yay!  Somebody knows what 'heeheeheeing' I'm talking about!

**amber-rules: ** This chap's all about The Sock…

**Yarra Blackthorn:** he he he!  You're right…  What if Claudine hadn't been there…  he he he he he!

**Pandie Katteken:** I did read it!!!!  I reviewed the first few chapters, too.  

**Thea101:** hm… that sounds like a good idea…  

**SpiritOfEowyn:** Thanks!  Mare's impulses are funny…

**Kaikeyi:** He he !  Poor Ash, with Mare jumping on him.  More of that this chap!

Ash had walked toward the house: calm, collected and slightly bored.  It was only an information gathering visit, after all.  He had done those hundreds of times.

He rang bell by the door, which was answered by a youngish woman who looked to be in her late twenties and was invited inside.  It seemed that this small town rarely had visitors, and was willing to greet any with great openness.  Fools.

Sat in the sitting room, he was sure everything was going to go to plan.  But that was before _she_ entered the room.

The first thought in his head was _Ooh, pretty…_ and the second, which came after a pause was_ Hang on a sec… she's _vermin_!!!_  Following _that_, there was a third, 'quieter' thought, along the lines of _oopsoopsoopsoopsoops…_

Hs mind presented him with a vision: him beating himself over the head with a shoe lying on the ground, saying 'Bad Ashy!  Bad Ashy!'

Although the scene had only being in his mind, Ash was now feeling dazed and unfocused.  Then, he saw a shoe hit the floor.  And it was exactly the same shoe that he had seen in his head.  He turned his head to see where it had fallen from – and that was when he saw The Sock.

The sock was being held by the girl who had entered the room earlier.  The Sock was what ended up changing his life forever.  Something was strangely compelling about it had made walk towards it, in an almost dreamlike way.  He had stopped next to the sock, then the sock had being flung to the side.

In that instant he realised how much The Sock meant to him.  With a mental cry of _Nooooooooooo!_ and a body numb with fear for The Sock, he was unable to do anything to save his friend.  Then, something brushed his hand, and a pink haze enveloped him and the object which had brushed his hand – The Sock.  _Don't I know you?_ he wondered.  The thing was, he didn't.  But it felt as though it was a long lost part of him, that it would fit his foot perfectly.  Hell, maybe he could even fit both feet into it!

Suddenly weight on his feet pulled him out of the beautiful, glowing pink haze.  He looked down, expecting to see that The Sock had being slithering back to him, and was now attempting to hike onto his foot and up his leg, to return to stay with him forever – and sure enough, there was a sock on his foot.  But it was the wrong one, and contained a FOOT!  A foot that was not his!  Then he realised there was a bare foot on his other shoe and suddenly felt like collapsing to the floor and crying.

His beautiful shoes!  _Not as beautiful as you, though, Sockanna,_ he added quickly through his anguish, not wanting his friend to be upset too.  But his beautiful shoe was going to smell as cheesy on the outside as the inside now!

As though purposely taking advantage of him in his grief, the girl whose feet were on his shoes pushed him over, and fell on top of him.  Although this was the girl he'd been thinking about earlier, he was empty of all feelings except sadness – sadness that he'd lost his sock-friend.

Little did he realise that this wasn't going to be the only time he grieved today: later he would realise that his 'Sock-friend' reeked of that detestable cheesy smell - when he tried and failed to comfort himself by hugging it - as well as the elbow of his sweatshirt and his other shoe.

**Author's Note:**  pulls face  Not as funny as it was supposed to be.  You'll have to forgive me…  please?  I was writing this when I was supposed to be revising at school.  I plan to rewrite it sometime.  Review please!!!  I love reviews!  Reviews will be very morale-um… upping as I do my exams.  Please please please review!

Ooh, I just thought of something.  I think I will bold this, cos I'm really curious.

**At first I assumed the main readers of L.J. Smith fanfics would be girls around my age (teens), but I found something on the internet recently about a 22 year old man who was reading them, so I'm really curious… (please review and tell me!)**

**Are you male or female and how old are you?**

I am really really curious, and I am not trying to kidnap anyone or anything.  It's just I didn't realise there would be such a wide range of readers.

Please review!!!

DR


End file.
